Wild Child
by WutheredIvy
Summary: Song-fic: "Wild Child" by Enya which I don't own . I recommend listening to the song before you read this little one-shot. This is important to understand the mood of the story. Oh and Jasper makes a brief appearance at the end. Please review!


**AN-I always promise myself I wouldn't write a song fic for my very first story but this little bunny would not leave me alone. I also wanted to begin with a 'Positive Alice' fiction because my favorite romantic pairing is Jasper/Bella. So yes, this is a song ficiton. I used Enya's song "Wild Child" because the first time I listened to it after I became so involved in Twilight fanfiction, I thought it tipified Alice and her personality to a 't'. I recommend you listen to "Wild Child" before you read this. It will help you understand the mood of the story. Also, this was written (very carefully) and read through only a couple of times. I thought this would lend a bit of impulsive roughness to the natural background of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters in the saga. They are Stephenie Meyer's property.**

Alice was out for a solo run through the woods on a rare sunny day in Forks, Washington. She had on a sleeveless calf length pale green sun dress and her skin sparkled prettily in the sunlight. Alice paused for a moment, taking an unnecessary breath as she came upon some wild flowers. Plopping down just like a child, Alice crafted a circle of flowers and placed them on her head as if they were a crown and she a princess.

_Ever close your eyes  
Ever stop and listen  
Ever feel alive  
and you've nothing missing  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on_

Alice was content at the moment. She had always loved the forest. With her heightened vampire senses, she always felt as if she knew the forest in a way which few other beings were capable. She stood as she felt a drop of water land on her arm. She looked heavenward and found it was beginning to rain. Still gazing upward, Alice let the rain soak her, as if to cleanse her of all the negativity of her existance. She looked straight ahead of herself to enjoy the sunlight that was still illuminating the completely sodden forest. Briefly, Alice giggled to herself and took off, on barefeet, sprinting at vampire speed.

_Let the rain fall down  
Everywhere around you  
Give into it now  
Let the day surround you  
You don't need a reason  
Let the rain go on and on_

Alice's dress clung to her and she lost her crown of wild flowers, but that didn't matter. The rain, the carefree feeling in her heart, and her innate joy overshadowed the temporary nature of those conditions. She let her joy expand within her soul and wished her beloved Jasper was there to feel as she did.

_What a day, what a day to take to  
What a way, what a way to make it through  
What a day, what a day to take to a wild child_

Alice had taken the run to get away from the pressures of the family. Not that she regretted living with them; she definitely didn't feel _that _way. She just seemed to have to track more of her visions as of late and she had been feeling a little smothered by everything.

Jasper felt this and had suggested she take some time to herself. Only on rare occasions did Alice get to the point where she needed solitude and Jasper had known she would take a run through the forest with no other purpose but to soothe her somewhat frayed nerves and take the time to wonder at the beauty of life.

_Only take the time  
From the helter skelter  
Everyday you find  
Everything's in kilter  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on_

Alice stopped in the middle of a meadow and spun in a circle, laughing in care free abandon after she realized the moisture on her skin added a new dimension to her physical sparkle. She felt as if her soul was being cleansed and came to the conclusion that there was a heaven for one such as herself. How could there not be?

Alice reflected on her many years, having always taken care to notice the changing seasons. She always had a child-like wonder of the nature of the world as the seasons gradually blended together to form the natural order of life.

_Every summer sun  
Every winter evening  
Every spring to come  
Every autumn leaving  
You don't need a reason  
Let it all go on and on_

_What a day, what a day to take to  
What a way, what a way to make it through  
What a day, what a day to take to a wild child_

Alice sat down right on the spot where she'd just been spinning. She started to gather a bouquet of wild flowers, enjoying the fragrance. She would take it home so she could dry them. Alice wanted them nearby so she could have a piece of the forest with her when she couldn't get away from it all.

She stood with the bouquet of wild flowers and began the run back to her home and family. She made sure to notice all that was around her as she ran at half speed, having a sudden need to linger even as she ran steadily onward.

_What a day, what a day to take to  
What a way, what a way to make it through  
What a day, what a day to take to a wild child_

_Da-da da da da da, da da da da da da  
da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da_

In her own unique style, Alice cleared the river that ran behind her home and landed on her left leg, her right one a few inches off the ground. The scent of her mate was intense which meant he was outside waiting for her return. The thought made her grin shyly and she began to skip.

_What a day, what a day to take to  
What a way, what a way to make it through  
What a day, what a day to take to  
Da-da-da  
da-da-da-da-da-da  
What a way, what a way to make it through  
What a day, what a day to take to  
What a day, what a day to take to a wild child  
What a day, what a day to take to..._

Alice's smile grew loving as she spotted Jasper. He rose from his seat on the back steps and jogged to her, catching her up in his arms tightly as she lunged at him. Jasper ignored the moisture seeping into his clothes as he basked in the light of his mate. His laughter mingled with her's as she kicked her dirty feet up behind her.

_What a day, what a day to take to a wild child_

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I welcome all _constructive_ criticism. I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**~w.i.~**


End file.
